


Personal Engineering

by BobertDownySr



Series: Ten Years to the Right [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Erotica, F/M, Female Characters, Furry, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance, Sex, Straight Male Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobertDownySr/pseuds/BobertDownySr
Summary: Retired world-renowned hero Amy Rose has settled down and stopped chasing after her childhood crush. However, she realizes settling down alone isn't for her, and decides to court another newly-independent young adult. This time, her affections are returned, twofold...





	1. Knock, Knock

    Amy Rose was an optimistic young woman. Living in San Francisco with her housemate Rouge the Bat, she lived a very comfortable, stable life. Despite this, she occasionally became lonely. Even though the pink hedgehog had almost always had someone to talk to, there was still something she felt was missing from her life: a lover. While Amy used to have a massive crush on her heroic friend Sonic, she slowly began to move on as it became clear it wasn't going to work out. However, there was another boy she had bonded with over the years, and she realized she may have developed feelings for him in that time.

Amy stepped up to the door a workshop on the outskirts of town. It was a simple building with cream steel walls and a black steel roof. The door was of the same material, albeit grey, and the surrounding area was barren except for grass and dandelions. In fact, the building was mostly unremarkable except for the emblem that was plastered on the door: two bushy, orange tails with white tips superimposed over a blue circle. Amy calmly rang the doorbell and waited. Soon, a somewhat younger sounding voice came through a nearby speaker.

“Amy? Give me a second, I'll be right there.” Not long after, the door swung open, revealing a shorter fox wearing goggles on his head. The fox had bright orange fur covering his whole body, excepting around his mouth, stomach, inner ears, and the tips of his twin tails; instead, those areas had white fur, and his muzzle also had whiskers. A tuft of three orange hairs were visible on his head, above and between his sharp cyan eyes. He wore white gloves and socks with black bands to keep them from coming loose, as well as metallic slip-on shoes that had white toes, red heels, and grey soles that were rubberized for traction. Besides these accessories, the fox wore a protective grey jumpsuit with many pockets, though when not working he simply wore nothing as his fur was thick enough to hide anything that could be considered obscene. “Come on in.”

Complying, Amy entered the workshop. Looking around, she saw everything was very organized. Very few tools were out of their boxes, and the few that lay on the floor were in the same area near the Tornado VI, presumably being used just minutes ago. The walls were covered in rubber and, invisibly, nonconductive polymer as to avoid any electricity-based accidents or disasters. Clearly, her friend Miles Prower - or as she called him, Tails - greatly valued safety and efficiency. Without looking directly at her, Tails asked what brought her to his workshop.

“Oh, nothing,” she responded, “Just wanted to visit a friend. Hanging out with Rouge 24/7 can get kind of… I dunno, stale?”

Having already resumed work on the custom airplane, the fox once again did not move his head when he responded. "I assume you mean in the sense that it can get repetitive only interacting with one person for long periods of time. I understand that.” He paused momentarily, then continued: “Why me, though?”

“Well, Tails, if I'm being honest…” Hesitating, Amy wondered how she should inform Tails of her newfound feelings for him. She quickly decided to find a way to get on the topic of relationships first. “...I wanted to see how you were doing after you split things with Cream.”

“Wasn’t really much of a ‘thing,’ just a few dates. She wants to focus on herself, which makes sense. Probably wants to be like her mom: independent, that sort of thing. Good goal. Thanks for asking, though.”

“It clearly hasn't slowed you down one bit with that plane. Designing and building custom planes at eighteen? I could barely put together a table at your age.”

    “Heh, thanks, Amy. Though, sometimes I get lonely, if I'm to be honest,” Tails said with a sigh.

Amy realized this was her chance. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Like, I can live, I feel  _ almost _ fine, but something's just missing. You know what I mean?” 

    “Yeah, I know  _ exactly _ what you mean, Tails.” Tails looked over at the hedgehog. At five foot, seven inches, she was a bit taller than he was (3 inches taller, to be exact) and had bright pink fur. Her quills were combed into an almost hair-like formation, going to her neck in length. She wore a red hairband, a red dress with white trim, and red boots with a white vertical stripe down the middle of each. Her soles were also grey, and she wore white gloves with gold bracelets. Her face and inner ears were the only place that lacked fur that he knew of, though he sometimes wondered if there were other, more private spots that were also bare. Her eyes were a deep emerald, and she had a similar hair tuft to the one he had, as well as very prominent eyelashes. Frankly, he always had a bit of a crush on her, though he was too nervous to tell her.

“Huh?”

“Tails, I actually came over to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, I'm…” Amy took a deep breath, then continued. “I’m a bit lonely myself, and I, well, I always kinda liked you, so I was thinking-”

“Yes.”

“You, uh, phrased that as a statement.”

Tails rolled out from under the prototype plane and stood up. Turning to Amy, he responded, “Correct. I'm answering your request. A date would be nice.”

Amy clasped her hands together and smiled, her eyes lighting up. She then shook her head. “Well, what should we do? When should we do it? I, er, actually didn't think this far ahead, heh.”

“I was actually about to go get lunch. If you want, you can join me and that could be our date.”

Amy nodded. She helped the fox clean up his workshop, and soon they were ready to leave. She was very excited about the prospect of going on a date to begin with, and now that it actually would end up happening, her excitement was even more visible. At least, from certain lower angles it was visible. She suddenly realized Tails didn't know she was trans, but figured he likely wouldn't mind too much. She was right. Tails was a fan of her legs, and a third one wouldn’t change his physical or emotional attraction to her. Everything was going to be fine. Probably.


	2. Lunch Time

Tails and Amy sat down at a table. It was white, made out of some pseudo-marble material, and held up by a plastic shaft. The seats of their chairs were made out of the same material as the table, and the backs and legs of the chairs the same as the shaft. Amy placed down the tray, and both her and Tails grabbed their separate foods. Tails had a simple double patty hamburger with cheese and the standard condiments - mustard, ketchup, et al - with fries and a lemon-lime soda, while Amy instead had chicken sandwich with mayonnaise, fries, and a standard cola drink. This might be very disturbing, if it weren't for two things: first, both foxes and hedgehogs are omnivorous; and second, the food was actually synthesized, mostly identical in taste to actual meat, and thus not really made of animals.

Amy looked at Tails. “Besides the new Tornado model, what else have you been up to?”

Tails swallowed his food and then replied, “A lot of prototypes, finalizing the personal teleporter for domestic use, that sort of thing. You?”

“Oh, I've been helping Rouge around the house and with one of her personal problems. Not much different than usual, actually.”

“She have another lonely night?”

“No, actually, she's seeing Blaze now.”

“Blaze? So that's what the Spagonia access request was about…”

Amy tilted her head. “Spagonia request?”

Tails put down his sandwich and closed his eyes. Raising one finger, he began to rattle about the personal teleporter’s original use as an expedited relocator for political use, and how every use requires a request that is recorded in case of misuse. He stated that Spagonia sent a request to Empire City, which was accepted, despite no known meetings being held there.

“You could have just said the last part, you know.”

“Heh, sorry.” Tails took another bite of his sandwich, swallowed, and said, “do you really think Blaze can handle her?”

“What? Rouge isn't  _ that  _ unpredictable. She isn't one to-”

“No, no, I meant… she's kind of big, is all. Blaze looks kind of delicate to me.”

“Big? Tails, I think  _ everyone _ has gotten used to her cup size. D, I think?” Amy put her hand on her chin and looked upwards thoughtfully. “Besides, Blaze can shoot  _ fire  _ from her hands. That's anything but delicate.”

Tails began to look nervous. “No, I meant…” he said, shooting his eyes downward.

“Oh! Tails, you don't need to be so shy about it. It's not like she gets upset when people talk about her penis.”

Tails blushed. “I, uh, walked in on her changing once. She turned around and only looked a bit surprised.” Tails took a sip of his soda. “It swung like a pendulum.”

Amy giggled. “Aw, that's cute, Tails. I wouldn't worry, if she was upset she would have said something.”

“I knew she was trans, I just wasn't expecting something that… massive. I’ve always kind of wondered exactly how big it is since then.”

“8 inches. You're welcome.” Amy ate a few of her fries. “And don't worry about Blaze; Rouge knows how to use that thing, she wouldn't hurt her with it.”

“I suppose you're right.”

“There’s nothing wrong in finding women with dicks attractive, you know.”

“I know, Amy. I'm not some sort of bigot. That would be a pretty petty thing to end a relationship over, honestly.” Tails finished his sandwich.

“I’m glad you see it that way.” Amy nodded, then continued. “I have something to tell you, actually.” She took a deep breath. “Tails, I'm transgender.”

Tails looked at her for a second, then replied, “Oh, OK. Cool.”

“For some reason I was expecting a different reaction.”

“Understandable.” There was a pause, then Tails added, “So, what next?”

Amy leaned over the table and began to speak in a sultry voice. “We can go back to your house and I can make you dessert, if you'd like.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Finishing their food, the duo dumped their trays and refilled their drinks. They walked back out to Tails’ custom car, and Amy could feel the excitement between her thighs. She hoped he liked creamy snacks.


	3. Dessert

    “Dessert, you said?”

    Amy looked to Tails and nodded in response. The two of them were standing at the door of the fox’ modest home not far from his workshop. The walls were a smooth, white stucco, with a crimson slate tile roofing capping the building. The door itself was also red, but more of a deep cherry color, and crystal clear, simple square windows dotted the sides of the house, though burgundy drapes made it impossible to see into the house through them. Tails reached for the golden-chrome doorknob and opened the door, letting Amy go in before him.

    The first floor of the inventor’s house was as humble as the outside, will simple cream-colored carpet covering the living room, and simplistic furniture to match. However, it was bigger than the living room in the house Amy and Rouge shared, feeling less cramped and constrained. Notably, the stairs to the second floor were directly in front of the door, and from below Amy could see the upstairs was also rather spacious Looking around, she said, “I forgot how big your house was, Tails.”

    Tails gave a small shrug in reply. “It isn't huge or anything.” He paused, then asked, “so, what's next?”

    Amy, as if by instinct, immediately grabbed the fox by the cheeks and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Both of them began to feel warm in their faces and certain other spots, and soon they began shooting their tongues in each others’ mouths. After a short period of this, they pulled off each other. “The knob on the door isn't the only one you're gonna grab tonight,” the pink hedgehog said.

    “It’s, uh... it's daytime.”

    “I’m horny, I don't care what time it is.”

    “I… don't think I'm ready for anything serious yet, Amy.” The fox looked slightly nervous.

    “I’ll only go as far as you want, Tails.” Amy's expression was a mixture of warm empathy and fiery lust. “Just tell me.”

    Tails blushed and looked to the left. “...Can I see it?” The fox blushed as he glanced downward at Amy’s groin. Amy grinned.

    “Take me to your room and you can stare at it for as long as you'd like, you adorable little dork.” As she said this, she pressed her head up against her partner’s, breathing heavily with her mouth wide open. Her cock was throbbing, barely contained by her panties. She felt like she could erupt at any minute.

    “For privacy, right? I can do that, yeah.” Tails took Amy by the hand and led her up the carpeted stairs. Reaching the top, they turned right and proceeded to a brown door at the end of a short hallway. After he opened the door, Amy rushed past Tails to the end of his bed on the right side of the room against the wall. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then dropped her panties.

    There it was: Amy Rose’s uncut, erect penis. Being a hedgehog, it was sheathed and thus furred around the base and around her tightly-sacked balls. The shaft was moderately thick, very straight, and she measured about 4 inches in length. She awaited Tails’ reaction, and was surprised by what she heard.

    “It’s cute. Like you.”

    Amy blushed. “Wha…?”

    “I said it's cute.”

    Amy shyly bit her thumb and turned her head. After a few seconds, she looked back to Tails with a heartfelt smile. Tearing up, she rushed over to hug him tightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I… I know you said you didn't care but I was still scared and…” She was cut off by Tails lips pressing up against hers. Finishing the kiss, the fox wiped his lover's tears of joy from her eyes. “I’ve never felt this beautiful,” she said.

    “Well, you should have. You're absolutely adorable, Amy.” Tails chuckled at his alliteration and shook his head. He looked down at Amy’s member and continued. “You said we'd go as far as I'm comfortable with? Because I see something that would fit nicely in my mouth right between your thighs.” The inventor felt a twitch between his legs. It hadn't been him who twitched. “Just sit down and relax, Amy.”

    Amy backed up and sat on the edge of the bed. She lifted off her dress, revealing a somewhat curvy, somewhat toned torso, and two bare breasts that seemed just slightly bigger than average. She began to take off her boots when Tails put his hand on hers and smiled. She smiled back, and Tails began to kneel as she spread her legs. Tails’ eyes then shot open. He then got up, turned around, ran to his dresser, retrieved a condom, and returned to Amy. He opened the wrapper and put the condom on Amy very slowly. She gasped, and her breath became slightly unsteady. Tails then tapped the tip of her cock before running his hand up and down her shaft a few times. After all of this preparation, Tails finally kissed Amy’s tip.

    “Nnn… take your time,” Amy said with one eye closed. “There's no rush.”

    “Amy, that's exactly what I'm doing,” replied Tails bluntly.

    “Oh, right. I'm just a bit focused on other things right now.”

    “Such as?”

    Amy gently laid her hand on Tails’ head and replied, “How good this feels.”

    The fox blushed, looking up at her warm smile as she pet his head. Tails slowly licked the underside of Amy’s member, flicking his tongue as he reached the head. After doing this two more times, he proceeded to slide the entire length into his mouth. In response, Amy gripped the fur on Tails’ head and let out a sigh, angling her head downwards as she shut her eyes. The fox then began to bob his head, pulling back and then pushing back into Amy’s throbbing shaft as she began to groan.

    “Ohhh…. Tails, this is- nnn, gah, ohhhh~~~”

   The fox continued to bob his head, enjoying the sounds of pleasure his partner was making. He could tell she was getting close to releasing herself, so he started fondling her scrotum. Once again, Amy gasped, but this time she began to moan and told him not to stop as she felt the pressure rise through her cock. The pressure kept rising until it was at her tip, and then…

    Pulling Tails’ head in, she let out a whine as she began to shoot semen from her glans. She lightly thrusted as the shots came out, filling the top of the condom until her orgasm had ended. She pulled herself out of Tails’ mouth and removed the condom, which was filled with her semen. Flopping on her back, she spoke. “Sorry about pulling you in without warning, it just kinda…”

    “I understand, it was an instinctive reaction.”

    “Yeah… Anyway, thanks. That felt so much better than just… ya know…”

    “I enjoyed it too. I liked seeing, and hearing, you enjoy yourself. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime.”

    Amy sat up. “Really?” she asked. “I thought that would be too fast for you.”

    Tails walked over and sat next to her. “I mean, if we keep going out on dates first it's not so bad. Regardless, I trust you. I feel safe with you. And, I enjoy your presence. So, I’m fine with more of what happened today. That's slow enough for me.”

    Amy smiled and kissed the fox. “Next week then, I could return the favor?” Tails nodded, and it was a date.


	4. Have a Plan

 

“He what now?”

“Oral. He was really into it, too.”

Rouge blinked twice, slowly, then smirked with an open mouth. Amy had come home with a blissful expression on her face, and Rouge had asked what had made her so elated. The two sat in the living room as Amy recounted her story. “You went on  _ one _ fast food date and got him to blow you afterwards?”

“Well, I mean, I brought up you and Blaze, and he mentioned how he walked in on you changing once so I knew he wouldn't be disgusted by my…”

Rouge quickly interrupted, mentioning how she remembered the incident and how red his face turned. 

“He said it swung like a pendulum.”

“It’s not  _ that  _ big.” The bat shook her head and laughed. 

“Anyway, I told him I was trans and went back to his house, and…”

“And he sucked your dick.”

“Well, yeah. I said on our next date I'd give him one. A blowjob, I mean.”

Rouge raised her eyebrows and gave another smirk. “Getting laid on the first date? I’m impressed, Amy.” She playfully shook her head. “Anyway, I know he'll treat you right; I've never had any issues with him myself, and it's pretty obvious he's had a crush on me for a long time now.” She raised a finger declaratively. “Not to mention, we've worked together on a few missions.”

Amy furled her brow, then unfurled it as if hit with an epiphany. “Oh, right, you both work for G.U.N., I completely forgot. Silly me!” The hedgehog shook her head, then continued, “Well, I'm kind of an hour hand to your pendulum, but he said mine was cute, so… Oh, he wanted me to keep my boots on, should I be worried about that?”

“No. In fact, at some point, walk into the room with  _ just  _ your boots on, but make sure he just sees your leg first. He'll get harder than whatever that new alloy is he's working on.”

“Really? No joke about Commander Tower this time?”

“That’s his retirement gift.”

“Ah, right.”

There was a long silence as Amy glanced around shyly, looking as if she were about to ask something. A few times she looked as if she were going to speak, but she never did. Finally, Rouge spoke.

“Go ahead, ask.”

Amy blushed, took a breath, and muttered, “well, when we, ya know...” She trailed off, then rose her hands, her left making a loop with her index finger and thumb, while her right had an extended index finger going in and out of that loop. “For him, I mean.”

“Help him relax, be gentle - I know you're good at that - and for fuck’s sake, use lube or it won't be fun for either of you.”

Amy nodded. That was a while away yet, but she liked to have a plan. Right now, the next step in her plan was having a successful second date with her foxy lover, and that's exactly what she was going to do.


	5. Strawberry Cake

    A week later, Amy and Tails went to _Vanilla_ , the same restaurant Rouge and Blaze had eaten at for their first date at Amy's suggestion. After eating a delicious dinner, the two once again returned to the fox’ humble home. The sky was clear and starry, but the moon was new and couldn't be seen. Again Tails held the door open for Amy and again they both ascended the stairs to the inventors’ room on the second floor. Upon entering the room, Tails walked over to his dresser, pulled out a condom, and sat on his bed as Amy kneeled down in front of him.

    “Huh. It's almost exactly like last time,” the fox said.

    Amy replied with “well, it's a _little_ different…” She then began to remove her glittering red cocktail dress, causing her bare breasts to spill out as the fabric slid down her body as she waited for him to slip on his condom. Tails slid the rubber over his 6-inch, circumcised cock, covering the pale skin up to the small knot around the base, right above the furred scrotum. Tapping Tails’ glans, Amy giggled in response to his gasp. She rubbed his tip with her finger, then began to stroke his shaft. Tails began to pant as Amy squeezed and rubbed his penis, causing Amy to smile at Tails as she lowered her head to his crotch. Lightly licking his rod, Amy proceeded to slowly take the whole of Tails’ cock into her mouth. Tails gripped his sheets and closed his eyes tightly, bucking his hips slightly as his lover bobbed her head up and down his member. She began to increase speed, causing Tails to pant harder and let out a few soft moans.

    Tails began to mutter. “A-Amy… I'm getting close,” he said. Amy looked up at him, winked, and removed his dick from her mouth. Tails still felt an enormous, unresolved pressure in his crotch. The denial of his orgasm left him frustrated, but the sheer pleasure he felt prior made it impossible to say anything. He watched as Amy moved her hands to the edges of the condom on his throbbing pride, gripping it between her thumbs and index fingers and slowly pulling it off. After she slid it off his tip, Amy sandwiched Tails’ engorgement between her soft, perky breasts.

    “You like this?” Amy asked, looking up at Tails. Tails nodded, still unable to speak due to the sheer amount of lust he felt and how close he was to climaxing. Amy responded by squeezing her breasts tighter around his dick, then rubbing them up and down the length of it. The fox could barely contain himself, moaning and panting louder than before. He focused all his effort into delaying his orgasm; he wanted this feeling to last as long as possible. Amy then changed up her movements: now, as she slid one breast up her lover’s shaft, she slid the other down. In response, Tails’ leg started to twitch, and he began to drool slightly. He began to make a droning sound of pleasure, and the pressure in his cock was all concentrated at his tip. Amy looked down at it and saw a bit of white coming out. She looked back up. “Let it out, Tails. I want it.”

    A white stream erupted from Tails’ urethra, spraying Amy's face as Tails practically screamed in pleasure. As he thrusted his pelvis, a total of three long ropes of cum emitted from him, followed by smaller threads that only barely shot out. Amy's face and hair were covered in cum, looking almost like a strawberry-frosted cake with complimentary white icing. She licked the cum on her lips and swallowed, then stood up. She put one leg on the bed, then the other, the lowered herself onto Tails’ lap as she wrapped them around his body. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she passionately kissed him.

    “You came so much, Tails,” Amy whispered into the fox’ ear. “And it's so thick and warm, I can't wait until I'm covered in it.” The fox blushed profusely as Amy continued. “But right now I need to rinse it off. Could I use your shower?”

    There was a pause before her question registered, and then an abrupt nod. “O-of course! N-no problem, Amy. It’s right outside, on the right.” Tails stared in awe as Amy rose off his bed and walked towards the door. She was beautiful, and her bare body was one of the most erotic and artistic things he'd ever seen in his life. She reached for the doorknob.

    “W-wait!”

    Amy turned towards Tails. “What is it?” she asked.

    Tails’ muzzle was almost neon red. He'd been wanting to give this offer since last week, but he'd been too nervous. He mustered up all of his courage, then spoke. “If you want, you can use my bed, too.”

    “With you in it, right?” She began to turn the doorknob

    “Well…”

    “Sure, Tails.” She smiled, opened the door, and left the room.


	6. Wet and Wild

    Amy grabbed the knob of the bathroom door, turning it gently as she pushed open the door with the same delicate touch. Looking around the room, she was impressed with how well-maintained it was. The mirror was spotless, as were the toilet, sink, and even the interior of the shower. The tiles were a clean white, and two towels hung from a polished brass hook on the blue wall.

    “Tails sure knows how to keep a place clean,” she thought as she looked at the floor. As she looked down, she noticed her penis was once again erect. “Looks like it's that kind of night…” she muttered. She then closed the door as gently as she had opened it, slowly pushing in the button to lock the door. Quickly, she looked around, as if anyone could see her, then bit her lower lip as she wrapped her hand around her shaft. “God, I hope Tails doesn't hate me for this…”

    Rubbing her hand up and down her shaft, she felt an immediate pleasure; the stream of arousal she was having was complimented by a massive increase in the sensitivity of her nether regions. Firmly pressing her left hand against the wall, Amy dropped her head and shut her eyes. She could feel her breath getting hotter as she increased the speed at which she was stroking herself. Her breaths became shorter as she came closer to climaxing. She let out a few soft moans, and then sighed as she ejaculated into Tails’ toilet.

    After wiping down and flushing the toilet, Amy pulled off her boots and gloves, then pulled open the shower curtain. Putting one leg in, she felt her third resting on her thigh, and realized she was erect once again. Amy looked at it for a moment before proceeding to bring her other leg into the shower. She pulled the curtain closed and turned the knob in the shower, causing chilly water to rain down on her before it soon warmed up. However, the tip of Amy’s pride happened to be in the trajectory of some cold-then-hot water, causing her to instinctively let out a light gasp. Eyes half-closed, she once more moved her right hand towards her member and gripped it.

    Her hand slid smoothly up and down her member, lubricated by the falling water. Droplets cascaded down her face, her body, dripping off her nipples and scrotum. Her fur was damp and somewhat matted, and her hair was soaked. The three tufts of hair on her forehead now lay on her face, between her eyes and above her nose. Her mouth hung open, and her breath was even heavier in the humid air. As she ran her hand over her cock, her balls swayed, causing the dripping water to fling off of them. Not that she noticed, or anyone else might've, since she was too focused on the thought of Tails kissing her in the rain that she didn’t register where she actually was, let alone the very specific physical conditions besides the force of the shower itself. She began to stroke faster, pressing her left hand flat against the slippery front wall of the shower. Her breathing sped up and she began to let out sounds of pleasure. She was about to climax. In her mind she saw her and Tails embracing in a rainy city, kissing each other deeply as the water poured down on them. His warmth excited her. She could feel herself about to erupt.

    Another white stream shot from her groin as she moaned. Her balls were aching and her glans was sore, but her heart was pounding harder than ever before. She took a moment to recover her stamina from her orgasm, then saw the cum on the shower walls. “Ah, jeez,” she muttered. She took a few minutes to clean it up, saving time thanks to the already-running water.

    Despite _still_ being hard, Amy focused on cleaning up. She lathered up a purple loofa with a special soap/fur shampoo mix, then began to wash herself. As she slid the loofa over her body, soapy bubbles were left on her fur and skin. Her breasts, face, behind, back, legs, and crotch were all covered in bubbles, though not all at the same time as the water of the shower washed them away. She let her thoughts wander as she washed up. When she was done, she shut the water off and pulled open the curtains. 

    Stepping onto the placemat, Amy’s legs and body dripped with water. She reached for the towels and grabbed one that was a solid cyan. She began to dry herself off, starting with her hair and face and working her way down, taking extra care not to overly stimulate her lower areas. She began to feel a peaceful calmness throughout her body. She sat down on the closed toilet and looked in the mirror, and looking back was a pink hedgehog with messy hair and a warm smile. Then she looked at her boots. Remembering Rouge’s advice, she slipped them on and unlocked the door.


	7. Staying Up

    When Tails heard the shower shut off, he had been typing code for the Tornado VI’s computers on a custom laptop. He figured Amy would be in the shower for about 8 minutes, enough time to fix some minor bugs before he forgot about them. He looked at his watch in response to the sudden change in stimulus. It had been 15 minutes.

    When he heard the doorknob turn, he saved his work and closed his laptop, putting it away before the door opened. When it did, he saw a pink leg wearing a red and white boot. He began to feel warmer. The door continued to open, and in the frame was the same pink hedgehog that left the room 16 minutes ago, only now her hair was matted down and messier-looking. She smiled.

    “How do I look?”

    Tails responded immediately with “wet.”

    “You don't say?”

    Tails cringed as he realized he gave an entirely boring and obvious answer to a question that was meant to be sexual. “S-sorry, I just kinda… answered without thinking.” He smiled. “I like the way you look when you're wet, by the way.”

    “Oh?”

    “It’s, like, an unkempt beauty. I think it's cute.”

    “You’re so sweet, Tails.” Amy entered the room and closed the door, making sure to lock it. When she walked back towards the bed, she deliberately swayed her hips. Tails took notice. He couldn't help but stare at the hedgehog’s thick legs. Amy reached the bed, pulling up the covers to get under them. However, before she laid down, she saw that under the covers was Tails’ raging erection. He immediately tried to cover himself in embarrassment, despite the fact that 18 minutes ago she had it in her mouth. “I guess you weren't lying,” she said, raising her eyebrows and smirking.

   The fox quickly looked away. “I, uh, well…” He didn't know what to say. He'd never been in a situation where he got an erection so quickly after a sex act, though that was more related to his lack of _partaking_ in sex acts. He was a little scared that Amy thought less of him. “You aren't mad, are you?” Amy responded by pointing at her own crotch, and Tails realized that the two of them were staying up. Amy walked over to the dresser and once more retrieved a condom. She then returned to the bed and sat down on the edge. She lifted her legs up and span around to face Tails

    "Well?” she asked, rotating her head slightly and holding the condom up.

    Tails, instinctively and without thinking, ungracefully replied with: “I need you inside my ass.” He then slapped his hands onto his mouth, mortified by the fact he just begged for anal so early into a relationship. “I-I mean… I… not that I don't… it's not…”

    Amy put a hand on Tails’ shoulder. “If you're not ready to go the next step, that's OK.”

    “I mean, I want to, but I just… I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm not good with saying things the right way.”

    “It’s fine, Tails. I know your mind isn't thinking about words right now. Besides, I think it's really sweet that you wanna bottom tonight.” Amy gave Tails a quick kiss on the cheek. She then opened the condom wrapper and slowly slid it on, watching Tails’ reaction as the rubber tightened around her member. “You ready?”

    “Not unless you put lube on first. There's some in the-” As he was speaking, Amy lifted up a bottle that said “Honey Intimate Lubricant: No More ‘Dry Lagoon’!”

    “I saw it in the drawer when I grabbed the condom. You were probably too busy staring at my tits to notice.” Amy paused, then asked why he even had lube in the first place.

    “I… might have been hoping we'd…”

    “Clever boy. Always thinking ahead.” Amy looked back at the bottle, then continued. “You didn't cheap out, either! This is the stuff Rouge buys!” Another pause. Amy turned her head back to Tails with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “You didn't ask her about this, did you?”

    Tails shook his head. “No, of course not! I just did a bit of research, and-”

    “I’m teasing you, Tails.”

    “Oh. Right. Duh.”

    Amy put her hand on Tails’ shoulder. “I’m only gonna go as fast as you want, OK? If you wanna stop, say something. I'll stop.” Amy smiled, and Tails gave a nod in response. “Now turn around.” Tails complied, turning around as Amy opened the bottle of lube and poured some on her cock. Stroking herself a few times to spread it over her shaft, she let out a quick sigh. “Relax,” she said, gently gripping Tails’ hips as she placed her erect cock between his asscheeks. “Tell me when, OK?”

    A short time passed before Tails spoke. “I need help relaxing, Amy,” he finally said. Amy responded by gently removing her left hand from his hip and gracefully gliding it to his head. She began to pet him tenderly, and Tails immediately felt his muscles loosen. After about a minute of this, his breathing had slowed to an almost sleep-like level, and he gave Amy the go-ahead.

    Amy slowly slid her cock inside of Tails, causing him to gasp in response. His ass clenched, and his breathing sped up again. Amy stopped penetrating Tails, and resumed petting his head. “It’s OK, Tails. It's OK,” she said. The sound of her voice calmed Tails down, and his muscles relaxed again. Amy pushed her rod in a bit more. The stimulation caused Tails to let out a low, submissive moan as his anal muscles tensed yet again. “You’re doing great, Tails, just relax.”

    Tails looked back at Amy. “S-sorry, it's just… this is my first time doing this,” he stammered. It was true; while he had some sexual experience, none of it involved anal penetration, and he wasn't familiar with muscle relaxation techniques that made it much smoother.

    “Anything you need me to do, Tails?”

    The fox paused for a second. “Can you hum for me?” he asked nervously.

    Amy blinked, and then responded with a simple “what?”

    “L-like, a song, or something! It doesn't need to be a song I know or anything. You can make it up!” For a short while, there was no response. “...never mind, it was a du-”

    Tails was interrupted when Amy began to hum an improvised melody. Her voice was angelic and soothing; she smoothly moved from note to note, creating a blissful sound that began to envelop Tails. He slowly relaxed, and Amy pushed the rest of herself in, down to her base. She continued to hum as she slowly pumped her pride in and out of Tails, causing _his_ pride to twitch and throb in pleasure. Her voice had entranced him, and her body stimulated his in a way he'd never known. She reached around his waist and lightly gripped his balls, almost tickling them as she rubbed them. She continued to thrust in and out of him, speeding up ever so slightly. In turn, her song sped up in tempo.

    “Amy…”

     The pink hedgehog steadily increased her thrust speed and began to outright fondle Tails’ ballsack. Tails let out another moan, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes half shut. His cock had become so tense it almost started to hurt. Amy’s warm voice filled his ears as her warm cock filled his ass. Her thrusts had leveled to a steady, fast pace, and Tails knew she was about to release. Approaching climax, Amy’s singing gave way to panting. She moved both hands back to Tails’ hips. She squeezed.

    He came.

    The sound Tails made as he shot a stream of white could not be described as a moan, whimper, scream, or grunt, but it was definitely a sign of pleasure, and it definitely turned Amy on. She began to pump faster, lightly moaning as she inched closer to orgasm. Suddenly, she stopped thrusting, her cock buried inside of her lover. With a soft grunt, Amy released. After a short period of rest, she pulled out and pulled off the filled condom.

    “Amy…” the fox muttered after a moment of silence.

    “Yeah, Tails?”

    “...That was incredible.”

    Amy smiled. “You were great, too,”  she said with a giggle. She crawled over to him, hugging him from behind. The two cuddled and kissed for a bit before Tails broke the silence.

    “...Amy?”

    “Yeah?”

    “Is that your penis?”

    “...yeah?”

    Tails sat up and turned around. Looking at Amy’s crotch, he saw she was still completely erect. “How the hell...” he muttered.

    Amy looked nervously to the side as she sat up herself. “Well, uh…” She looked back at Tails, gave a shy smile then continued. “Some nights I get hard and… don't go soft.” Another pause. “I mean it stays up for _hours_.” Tails’ eyes widened. “I have no idea why it happens, but it looks like tonight's one of those nights.”

    “So, we're not…”

    “We’re not doing anything you don't want to do, Tails. I can handle this myself.”

    “What if _I_ want to handle it?”

    Amy’s eyes shot open, not expecting the fox to ask such a thing. After a short delay, Amy responded with a smirk. “Then you just tell me how you want it, fox boy.” She pulled in Tails for another deep kiss, her erection against his. The passion between the two was building up, quickly overflowing into sensual rubbing as the two quickly were overcome by lust for each other. The two were definitely staying up.


	8. Waking Up

Tails’ eyes shot open. He noticed the room was lit and looked out the window at the other side if his room to see the sky was a vibrant blue. He realized he didn’t hear an alarm and his heart skipped a beat. His eyes darted to the clock on the desk at the side of the window.

12:32.

The fox sighed, then cursed himself for forgetting to set his alarm. How could he have made such a stupid mistake? Completely unacceptable. Angered at his failure, he begrudgingly began to lift himself up to get out of bed, only to realize he was being pinned down by something. Gently laying back down, the fox used his two tails to gently feel around what was on top of him. He was able to identify two sturdy, irregular beams lying in a “V” shape near his legs, and in between them was a firm, round object that seemed to contain something. It almost felt like some sort of…

Sack. As in, “ballsack.” Amy’s ballsack. She'd fallen asleep on top of him after the two passed out the night before. In fact, she had not only fallen asleep on top of, but  _ inside _ of him. The two had exhausted themselves so much during sex that Amy was out like a light after her final orgasm before she could even pull out after climaxing. Unfortunately, this meant Tails had to wake her up if he wanted to move.

“Amy?” the fox gently asked.

No response.   


“Amy.”   


Still no response.    


“Amy!”   


Suddenly there was a mumbling and rustling above him. The pink hedgehog opened her eyes. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around, noticing it was the middle of the day. She'd hoped she hadn't missed anything important, but didn't dwell on it too much before looking down and seeing Tails was below her. She then noticed a tight pressure as if something were around her-

“Oh my God, Tails, I'm so sorry! I was just so tired I…”

“It’s fine. Could you just-”   


“Yeah, give me just a second, Tails.” The pink hedgehog slowly began to pull out of the fox. She couldn't remember how rough the two had done it the night before, so she took care to be gentle just in case. After her whole length had been removed, she lost her balance and landed on her rear with spread legs. Her member was still wrapped in a condom, which was filled with what was definitely semen hours earlier, but now significantly more repugnant. She quickly pulled it off in disgust. “You OK, Tails?” the hedgehog asked after a brief silence.

“Yeah, just feeling a little raw.” He continued to lay down, too tired to move despite it being midday.

Amy got off the bed and stood to the side of Tails. Before she was able to ask Tails if he'd like help getting up, she noticed something. “I’m kinda sore down there, too.” She looked down and was startled to see 7 used condoms. After the initial shock, however, she realized some of them had to have been Tails’. She looked back over to Tails, who was now sitting. “Need some help?” she finally asked. The fox nodded and grabbed her outstretched hand, prompting Amy to pull him up.

“You don't remember most of last night either, then?” the young engineer asked.

“I remember enjoying it.” Amy punctuated this statement with a kiss on the cheek, causing Tails’ eyes to widen. She giggled and took a step back, giving her lover a tired smile. She stood slightly hunched over and making no effort to cover her bare body - her pink fur tousled and her eyes were half shut - entirely unashamed of her appearance in front of Tails. “Do you?”

Tails thought for a moment, then began to remember her moans of pleasure. Her screams of ecstasy. Her clamoring for his entire length. Her boot firmly on his head. Her own length slamming into him. He gave a shy smile. Blood rushed to his cheeks, as well as somewhere much lower.

“So you do remember. Ehehe~” Amy smirked and lidded her eyes. Pointing to the fox’ now stiff rod, Amy continued. “I’d help you with that, but I'm kiiiiiind of late for something. I'm gonna need to shower and get going.”    


Tails nodded. “I need to shower, too.” The two stared at each other for an awkwardly long amount of time before Tails realized the implications of what he just said. “I have two showers,” he elaborated. “Never know when something might go wrong, and I'd really rather not have to run upstairs if an accident happened downstairs.” The two stared at each other again. Amy's smirk widened into a full smile, and she began to laugh. Tails followed suit, and the two quickly doubled over at the simple misunderstanding.

After regaining her composure, Amy straightened her posture. “Maybe some other time, Tails,” she said. Tails’ chuckling finally stopped, immediately being replaced by a flustered silence. Amy tilted her head and smirked. “You sure seem shy about showering with your girlfriend, fox boy!”

The fox’ eyes shot open. “G-girlfriend?” he stammered.

“Mmhmm~~~”

“A-Amy…”

“Yes, Tails?” Amy asked, already knowing what the fox planned to say. She could see the tension in his clenched fists and his now slammed-shut eyes.

“I… I love you!”

Despite knowing that this was what he planned to say, Amy was still taken by the confession. She began to tear up as she smiled. “I love you too, Tails.” The two embraced, though Amy cut the gesture short. “Alright, well, I'm gonna go shower now.” The two stood there for a short while, until Amy awkwardly nodded and turned to leave. Opening the door, she froze, then turned around. She looked at Tails for a moment.

“Forget something?” the young fox asked.

“Yeah. I forgot to tell you to call me tomorrow so we can set up another date.” Amy winked and jutted her hip to the side before walking out the door and into the bathroom. Tails stood dumbfounded in front of the doorway. He looked back at the clock.

12:47.

The fox raised his eyebrows and shrugged. It had felt like longer than that, though everything involving Amy felt longer to him. Tails shook his head, smiled, then got to work on cleaning up his room before going downstairs to take a shower. Better not to use all the hot water at once, he thought. He also thought he might get caught up in something and forget to do it at all. Upon realizing this pattern of forgetfulness, Tails immediately grabbed his tablet and set an alarm labeled “Call Amy.” He didn't want to make the same mistake he had just paid for making 18 minutes ago.

Tomorrow, at least, he wouldn't. 


End file.
